Angel Loving Cherubim
Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and an amateur of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This Unit is made by Yohanes567 7★ Cherubim: Angel Loving Cherubim The oldest son of Duke Asmodeun, born under the full moonlight the Duke thought he can celebrate it as gifts from Gods but what they see is a deformed face baby with another face on his left cheek. The mother who knew this has suicided herself named and labeled this baby as "Demon's Child". Cast out from the line of successor and imprisoned in the basement of the mansion for the remaining of his life by his father, this boy is living in pain while his young half-brother can taste a freedom. Although being said, Sateriasis was often visit hid older brother and comforts him, later he occasionally sneak him out from the prison and see the world together as a family, and as months passed, both of them met a girl named Gumina Glassreed. He fell in love with her but making an awkward face but that girl noticed him and began confronting him as well, three of them are playing together as the years went by. One day Sateriasis convince his father to let his older brother released and become a servant thus since that day his name was changed from Demon's Child to Cherubim. Although people are disgusted with his looks and mocked him over days, he kept a close relationship with Gumina and Sateriasis no matter how people see him or disgusted by it, but soon enough the tragedy falls upon him... Statistic Units: 7★ Cherubim: Angel Loving Cherubim Skills 7★ Cherubim: Angel Loving Cherubim Leader Skill: Loving Angel 40% Boost to All Parameters, Damage taken may restore HP, Negates All Status Ailments & Gradually Heal per turns. *''20% chance to heal 20% damage taken, 800 - 1000 Heal HP per turns'' Extra Skill: Deformed Angel Negates All Status Ailments & Add removes All Status Ailment on BB/SBB. Brave Burst: Kindness Act 10 powerful Dark attack on all foes (Damage relatives to remaining HP), Greatly Heal HP instantly, Gradually Heal HP for 3 turns & Greatly Boost All Status for 3 turns. *''220% + 400% HP/Base Max HP, 3000 - 3500 Heal HP + 30% REC, 2500 - 3000 Heal HP + 10% REC per turns, 160% Boost to All Parameters'' Super Brave Burst: Strong Kindness 15 powerful Dark attack on all foes (Damage relatives to remaining HP), Damage taken may restore HP Greatly for 3 turns, Gradually Heal HP for 3 turns & Greatly Boost All Parameters of Dark Element for 3 turns. *''450% + 400% HP/Base Max HP, 15% chance to heal 20% - 25% damage taken, 3000 - 3500 Heal HP + 10% REC, 100% Boost to All Parameters for Dark Element'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Moonlight Angel Enormously Heal HP for 3 turns, Enormously Boost All Parameters to All Allies and Dark Element for 3 turns, Negates Critical, Status Debuff and Element Damage for 3 turns & Add Dark Barrier. *''300% Boost to All Parameters and 200% Boost to All Parameters for Dark Element, 25.000 Dark HP Barrier'' Evolution Materials 7★ Cherubim: Angel Loving Cherubim Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Luxuria Venomia Sateriasis Quotes 7★ Cherubim: Angel Loving Cherubim Summon Quote: "Please stop, don't be scared of me... This is who I am..." Fusion Quote: "I don't care about anyone as long as you allows me to be with them"